Control
by TheocRayne15
Summary: This is my own Sequel From Descendants... Control is about what little have over it when it comes to love and royality Mal/Ben, Jevon/Evie Endgame...Regina Mils and Emma OUAT Jevon, Anthony Faciller, Stephanie and Sebestain Hood with Alexis Gothel... There are parents Scar, Doctor Faciller, Red riding Hood, Big Bad Wolf and Lady Gothel are from Disney... Sebestain is from FeralG3
1. Evie's past and future

_**Control by TheOcRayne15**_

 _ **Part One**_

 _ **Two Days before the dance**_

 _Evie is wide awake but should be sleeping tomorrow is going to be a big day, the wand for Ben._

 _Something about being back here was keeping her wide awake._

 _Many things were going through her mind, and the isle does, in fact, hold treasured memories. She's reminded of the good memories because she thinks about Mal and the Jewelry around her neck._

 _Her life has changed, and the thought of being without Mal was hard but what's coming up for her is going to be harder, and it was clear one week ago._

 _ **One Week Ago**_

 _Evie walked into Fairy Godmother's office, curious about why she was there was, and so Fairy Godmother got up then walked to her._

 _"I have some news that needs to be share and..." Fairy Godmother started the conversation, then stopped, and then Mal walked in with Ben._

 _"Mal come in because I think you'll need to be with your friend right now." Mal saw Evie, and the Blue haired student shrugs her shoulders not knowing what was going on._

 _"Last night, I received a call from another realm called Storybrooke and talked with a person named Regina. You see in a different world there's an Evil Queen and a Maleficent, but some have a Mal and Evie but others they don't. In this other world, Regina was the Evil Queen and give birth to a little girl. That little girl was kidnapped and given to the Evil Queen we've comes to know, it's you my dear child." Fairy Godmother said and summoned for the television as it was turned on to the Mother she's come to know._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Control**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **The OC Rayne15**_

 _ **Part Two**_

 _"Mom." Evie said standing up and the Mother she's come to know responded, "Evie, it's true and I figure now is the best time since you have become a disappointment." Evie's world shattered and Evil Queen added, "I receive from Cora Mills the Mother of the Evil Queen in some other world to raise it as I see fit. I raised you to become everything like me and get everything I deserve, but you have gone soft."_

 _"I thought my Mother was Evil." Mal said, and that Evil Queen told her, "You have always been a disappointment and mark my words is good for Auardon."_

 _Evie was visibly upset at first, and slowly she began to laugh first soft then out loud._

 _"Seriously I'm not your daughter that's like the best news ever, I couldn't imagine how I'm talented and how I give a damn about friends or anyone for that matter. I always had something more than you ever did, you cheap knockoff has been, and I'm sorry your outfit was so several last seasons ago." Evie said, and the Mother who raised her yelled Shut up._

 _"I'm done with you..." Evie said in a show of incredible strength, and the television was off, Evie collapsed in tears as Mal was the first to catch her. She wasn't going to show the Mother that she knew tears but Evie Mills was safe, and Mal took her back to her seat._

 _"It's okay E, we're here for you, and that includes the rest of V.K." Mal said, and Evie held her hard, "Thanks, M..." She whispered, and Evie asked, "Can I meet my Mother? Why didn't see come from me?"_

 _"Cora Mills has a talent for erasing memories because your Mother didn't know of the good relationship she has with your Aunt Zelena who is the Wicked Witch of the West." Fairy Godmother said, and Evie mother opened, "Wait. I come from two generations of Badass..." Evie stopped then apologize for using bad language._

 _"We will contact your Mother, but it will be after Mal becomes Lady of the Court." Fairy Godmother told Evie..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Control By THe OcRayne15**_

 _ **Part Three**_

 _ **Present- Two Days Before the Dance**_

 _Evie remembers that in two days she's going to meet her Mom._

 _Dizzy was the one person on here who she cares about and then turned around to see the other person she has strong feelings for._

 _"Evie" The man who had called her is named Jevon, son of Scar and his Mother's identity is a mystery._

 _Evie turned around to see him in front of her; earlier he made sure Henry Hook stayed to his deal about only take a Quarter of Dizzy's earnings._

 _"Hi..." Evie greeted him, and he looked at her then responded with the same word._

 _"I heard what you did for Dizzy, thank you and I know I don't deserve..." Evie said, and Jevon told her, "Thank you." Jevon couldn't believe those words came out of her mouth._

 _"You've changed and it looks great on you " Jevon responded back._

 _Evie gave Jevon a big hug, and the thing is that she's single because after Ben got his crown, she never got over Doug choosing Charming. They do remain good friends._

 _"It's good to see you and believe me; you're the only person besides Dizzy I want to see." Evie told her ex, and he told her, "I'm also here to tell you Hook's little offspring is chomping at the bit to get Ben, I'll be there Tomorrow if you get overrun. Swords will come into play, Uma goes low to the ground when goes for the kill and Henry Depends on his hook way too much."_

 _"How have you been?" Evie asked, and Jevon told her, "I'm good Evie, but the Evil Queen has heard whispers and the dungeon I put her in as well as the Blockheads is going to hold for a day."_

 _"How did you do that?" Evie asked, and Jevon told her, "You forget my Brother from a different Father is Dr. Faciller's son."_

 _"Have you seen anyone?" Evie asked, and Jevon told her, "I'm stuck on this girl who told me once that just because I gave her jewelry..."_

 _"...Doesn't make me your girl..." Evie said in a teasing tone, and Jevon asked the same question..._

 _"..I was dating someone." Evie told him and told him, "I'm stuck on this guy who gave me a jewel..."_

 _"I know, and I overheard Evil Queen, I was happy to imprison her for what she said..." Jevon told Evie, and she touched the side of his head. It was right around where the Scar was over his eyes._

 _"I wish I wasn't here but there with you.." Jevon reminded Evie, and she responded with, "You're going to be there, and Dizzy. I just have to figure out how."_

 _"I would be close to you, and I just know you can't stay away from me." Jevon said, and Evie responded, with "I'll manage, and just because I still have that Jewel, it doesn't mean I'm your girl."_

 _Jevon nodded and said, "Be careful. I will Die For you..._

 _She leans into his lips to give him a chaste kiss which turned into more quickly, and said, "No you won't cause I love you.." He heard, she stopped and Jevon turned around then mentioned, "You are my girl..." He smirks and left. Evie turned around and Mal who had just come down to see where her bestie went to..."Could we talk about this later?" Evie asked, and Mal shook her head yes. Mal rubbed her back as she consoles her from the mess she just_ made.

 _ **After the Sword Fight**_

 _Jevon was a factor in the Swordfight saving the King and because of that earned a favor which was to bring Dizzy to Auardon, King Ben agree._

 _"You're coming!" Evie ordered, and he told her, "Not yet. Find a way!"_

 _They kissed, and then he said, "Die for you."_

 _"Not possible because I love you and you're coming back to me," Evie said as she got inside the Limo._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Control BY THeOCrayne15**_

 _ **Part Four**_

 _ **After The Dance- One Week Later**_

 _Jevon, Dizzy, Anthony Faciller, Stephanie and Sebestain Hood with Alexis Gothel was now in Auardon. They were known as team V.K's, but Auardon students got along with the batch._

 _Anthony Faciller was playing the Piano with the greatest of ease and coming into the room with light tapping of the cane was Alexis Gothel.._

 _"I know someone is in heaven..." Alexis was blind thanks to her Mother but knew where to lean and kiss her Boyfriend._

 _As Lonnie and Jay were walking hand to hand, it was Sebastian, and Stephanie Hood who walked towards the "Couple" Stephanie had an attitude, but Sebastian is always polite._

 _"Hey Jay, Lonnie." Sebastian greeted them both, and Lonnie said hi to them both. "So tell me where's English so I could make the Teacher quit." Stephanie said confidently, and Lonnie asked, "Why were you do that?"_

 _"Lonnie is it? When I wasn't terrorizing people and scaring little kids threatening to eat them, I read a lot. I read Comics, short and long novel plus Fashion stuff..." Stephanie bragged, and Lonnie asked again, "Why were the teacher quit?_

 _"I'm Teacher's pet with a twist because I tend to interrupt and giggle as I do so. toodles." Stephanie strutted with her long legs._

 _"I love poems, and I'm sorry for my Sister, I am.." He left and caught Lonnie's eyes which made Jay not happy. "Are you okay?" Jay asked, and Lonnie told him, "I'm okay. Seeing another Wolf like me is good, but as long as he thinks you are my Boyfriend, then he won't touch me."_

 _"Cool. How about Arianna?" Jay asked, and Lonnie told him, "I have put in a good word for you." They walked off but Sebastian could hear very well._

 _Mal was at her locker and Arianna walked up to her. "How long am I suppose to play along with this? Jay is my type, a badass and he doesn't want or need to be royalty. Lonnie is who she is because of the WolfBoy and..." Arianna asked, and Mal told her, "I know this stinks, but Jay is doing something for a girl without making out with her, this is epic. He might have a bet with all of us to stay like that, but that's beside the point, we have to find out about Stephanie if she's here to hurt Evie."_

 _"I'm tired of Audrey's hand-me-downs when it comes to boys and Chad is about as stupid as a Donkey." Arianna said, and Evie walked in then said, "Stupid. Arianna...Let me explain about my opinion Chad" Mal knew Evie was going to show off speaking Spanish._

 _"Evie. What did Fairy GodMother say about Spanish when you're angry?" Mal asked, and Evie took a breath then said calmly in Spanish, Chad no es tan tonto Como un burro Porque animals después de instincts naturales. Intentó meterme a hacer su tarea y golpearon en mí con Jevon ahí. Dios deseo que podía hacer magia y lo maldiga"_

 _Jevon walked right up to her and hugged his girl._

 _"Was she..." Jevon about to asked and Evie told her, "You didn't get a little mad when Chad..."_

 _"Do you like Chad?" Jevon asked, and Evie told him, "No. No..."_

 _Jevon kissed Evie soft and sweet._

 _"Well I'll only accept that kiss, but that doesn't make me your girl," Evie said and then Mal recognized someone there was walking towards them. Eve was about to meet her Mother, Regina Mills._


	5. Regina and Evie

_Control By The OcRayne_

 _Part Five_

 _If there were a moment where Evie could honestly say she was star-struck this would be it._

 _"Evie this is your Biological Mother Regina Mills, and I will leave you to it." Fairy Godmother said and what Regina notice first was a crowd of people who were around her daughter. Her Daughter was well-loved by all, but Evie said, "You're my Mother, and obviously dressed very Wicked."_

 _Regina knew that the Black was her best choice, it was bold and showed that sometimes the good guys wear Darker colors._

 _"Good thing." Regina asked, and Evie responded, "It's a good thing."_

 _"Your Aunt will be jealous that you called me that." Regina pointed out, and Evie asked why._

 _"Your Aunt in our world is the Wicked Witch of Oz..." Regina said, and Mal jumped in, "Evie is your daughter and Wicked Queen's niece." Regina gave Mal a look._

 _"I'm Mal, and I'm the daughter of Maleficent." Mal said holding her hand and Regina meeting out, "Your Daughter the daughter of the Dragon."_

 _"She's a tiny Lizard right now for trying to hurt my friends and my Boyfriend." Mal told Regina, and Regina responded, "You are more than 17, and you did that." Evie couldn't stop staring and told her Mother, "Mal is very protective that way and one of the best friend's you could have, the future princess, I'm the advisor to the King." Regina was in awe that her daughter had reached such status in this land and Evie told her, "I have so many questions to ask you..." Mal began to get everyone away and looked at Jevon._

 _"I'm Evie's Boyfriend, Jevon," he said, and Regina notice the big grin on her face,_

 _"My Daughter, I mean Evie seems very happy around you, and so I have to ask..." Regina notice and Jevon was listening... "Keep it that way..." Regina finished that sentence with a hint of a warning and Jevon nodded her head, kissed Evie then walked off._

 _"It's natural for you..." Evie notice and Regina nodded that is, so they began to walk._

 _"How did you react to the news?" Evie asked, and Regina told her, "Surprise, and I didn't believe it was possible to have to child...I couldn't believe I wouldn't remember given birth and it was my Mother, Your grandmother who told me. She had to wipe my memory of that since I had with your Father Robin and hadn't realized that when I finally met, I knew him."_

 _"Why would she do it?" Evie asked, and Regina told her, "She wanted more for me than to be with a Thief and some years later Daniel but I would find Robin only for him to die in the midst planning to meet you. I mourn and then I found you."_

 _"Robin?" Evie asked, and Regina told her, "Your Father is Robin Hood."_

 _"This is hard to believe it..." Evie told her, and Regina answered with, "I could only imagine how you must be feeling..."_

 _"Overwhelmed...So much heritage and legacies..." Evie said, and Regina reminded, "Look what you've created if you born like you were suppose to be. You have made a such a name for yourself."_

 _"When I first came here, I was told to steal Fairy God Mother's wand and then marry with lots of Mirrors." Evie said, and Regina told her, "I hope I never meet the woman who raised you."_

 _Evie hopes so too._


End file.
